Un baile para dos
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Una simple actividad escolar puede convertirse en el mejor de los sucesos si las cosas suceden bien. También ayuda mucho tener una amiga algo obsesionada y que el amor de tu vida lleve clases de baile.


Un sonoro bufido inundo el lugar, seguido de un fuerte golpe contra el pupitre en el cual se encontraban sentadas.

― Audrey, por favor, intento concentrarme ― Soltó, intentando que su amiga entrara en razón, pero salió de ella lo más parecido a un gruñido ― ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ― Se preguntó a sí misma, levantando la cabeza de la rubia para poder retirar su libreta, puesto que había caído directamente en ella.

― Solo tú puedes encontrar divertido algo como esto ― Comentó mientras tomaba nuevamente su postura inicial, cruzando sus brazos ― Y además de todo, no apoyas a tu amiga quien está pasando una terrible pena ― Enfatizo lo último llevando su mano hacia su frente, amagando una pose dramática, pero su amiga le ignoro por completo ― ¡Christine, tu mejor amiga está pasando por una crisis y a ti solo te importa un maldito libreto! ― Bramó, arrebatándole la libreta con la que su amiga parecía completamente abstraída.

La aludida simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia ella, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

― Estas exagerando ― Concluyo, intentando recuperar nuevamente su libreta.

Pero Audrey levanto su brazo para que aquella tarea fuese imposible.

― Tengo que idear un plan para que André, mi futuro esposo, no participe en la obra ― Puntualizó, observando como su amiga rodaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, en clara señal de fastidio ― ¿Te imaginas que en su papel termine besando a alguien? ¡No podría vivir con ello! ―.

Una suave risa salió de sus labios ante aquel comentario, Audrey solía dramatizar en exageración con miles de cosas, pero cuando se trataba de su _amor platónico,_ André Bourgeois, las cosas iban un poco más allá.

Aunque ella tampoco podía hablar mucho sobre eso, pues se encontraban en una situación parecida.

Se preguntó si había sido alguna clase de error presentar a ambos, después de todo, André había sido un buen amigo durante su infancia, quizás el único que podía recordar y Audrey era esa especie de mejor amiga que por momentos puedes amar, pero que en ocasiones simplemente quieres esconder en algún agujero.

― Si me dejaras terminar el guion, y este fuese elegido para la obra entonces no tendrías que preocuparte ― Sentencio, levantándose de su asiento para poder tomar la libreta entre sus manos y pegarla a su pecho.

― Bien ― Se rindió, levantando sus hombros a manera despreocupada ― De verdad no puedo creer que la profesora nos obligue a hacer esto, me refiero a que ya no somos niños ― Aquello era una queja a toda regla.

― Pues yo estoy feliz, quizás pueda ver un poco a Gabriel, oí de André que quizás estaría trabajando con nuestro grupo, me parece que para levantar la calificación de lenguas extranjeras ―.

Claudio soltó una carcajada, le encantaba cuando su amiga entraba en sintonía con ella.

― Ese chico te atrae como si tu fueses un imán y el un metal ― Declaró, logrando que su rostro comenzará a enrojecer por completo.

Pues, aquello era verdad.

Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta que, tras la puerta del aula se encontraba Gabriel, completamente nervioso ante la revelación que había escuchado.

Ambas eran escandalosas.

[…]

Christine no sabía cómo sentirse en aquel momento, una mezcla de emociones le invadían de manera brutal.

Por un lado se encontraba confundida ¿Cómo había accedido a aquella loca idea de Audrey? Claro, como su libreto había sido rechazado por la profesora por ser demasiado simplón, su gran amiga aprovecho la oportunidad para que ambas hicieran audiciones para participar en la dichosa obra de manera directa.

¿Su plan? Dejar a André fuera de la obra, o quizás hacer pareja de él.

A Audrey no le importaba si era ella misma quien participara con André o su amiga, simplemente deseaba que ninguna (a su pensar) arpía terminara atrapándolo en sus garras.

Y por el otro lado, se encontraba completamente feliz de hacer todo aquello, pues frente a ella a unos metros se encontraba Gabriel Agreste conversando con la profesora, cabe aclarar que no parecía encontrarse de buen humor.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido y se encontraba tan absorta sus pensamientos que no le prestó atención a su amiga que, parecía estar gritando directamente a su oído.

Hasta que fue directo a sus costillas, picándolas levemente para que reaccionara.

― Finalmente ― Murmuró ella, con una gran sonrisa ― Te decía que la profesora ya eligió a los protagonistas, André no quedo ni como extra ― Chillo ansiosa ― Aunque nosotras sí ― Declaró al fin ― Ten, este es el guion ―.

Y en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos no pudo evitar leer el nombre del autor: "G. Agreste".

Gabriel había escrito el guion ganador.

― Es algo soso, pero funciona ― Escuchó a Audrey mientras le daba un vistazo a las siguientes páginas ― Tiene que ver con el amor a primera vista y un baile de máscaras, no puedo creer que Gab sea igual de cursi que tú ― Finalizó, estirando sus manos.

Christine sonrió, no esperaba menos de Gabriel, parecía que cada día aprendía algo nuevo de él, cualidades que parecía no tener y al final salían a flote.

Después de unas horas perdidas dentro del teatro, entre preguntas y respuestas con sus compañeros que aparentemente se encontraban emocionados, pero ella podía asegurar que no tanto como ella podía sentirse.

Al final ambas habían sido escogidas como extras, siendo parte de las coreografías que montarían para él fondo de la gran escena donde los protagonistas recibirían un flechazo de amor.

Christine suspiró, imaginando las palabras románticas del protagonista en boca de Gabriel.

Un pequeño toque a su hombre la hizo despertar de su ensoñación, topándose con unos ojos grisáceos que conocía demasiado bien.

Gabriel se había inclinado levemente para poder quedar a su altura, debido a que se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo, totalmente perdida ante el guion que tenía en sus manos.

― Christine, la maestra quiere que le muestre los pasos a los demás ¿Te importaría? ― Preguntó con un semblante serio, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

― ¿Pasos? ― Titubeo un poco e incluso parecía dudar para tomar su mano, pero después de tomar un poco de aire se atrevió.

― Sí, quiere que ponga una clase de coreografía, cree que por asistir a clases de baile puedo hacerlo todo ― Suspiró algo cansado, había estado discutiendo con la profesora de aquello durante más de una hora pero si en verdad deseaba pasar la materia debía hacerlo ― ¿Puedes seguirme el paso? ― Preguntó, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Había quedado a pocos centímetros de chocar con el pecho de él, por lo que tragó saliva.

― Sí, puedo hacerlo ―.

Gabriel sonrió ante la respuesta positiva de ella, para después carraspear un poco.

― Sígueme ― Dijo de manera firme, mientras ambos se posicionaban en el centro del recinto ― Será como un vals simple, pero con ciertos cambios ― Añadió, tomándola ligeramente de la cintura.

Para Christine fue una sorpresa observar el rostro de él tomaba un ligero color carmín cuando le acercó a su cuerpo, quedando juntos como si se tratase de dos imanes.

Tragó saliva, llevando su mano hasta la de él.

Entonces una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, que llevaba un pequeño beat que pudo identificar rápidamente, no era un vals común y corriente, llevaba un ritmo algo más rápido y con el suave compas de un bajo.

Sus pasos rápidamente comenzaron a ser guiados por los de él, dejándose llevar ante la melodía que sonaba.

Al principio le parecía difícil seguir el paso, pues entre tantos giros que llegaban a dar sentía que terminaría desmayada en plena canción debido a que su corazón no ayudaba mucho, su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado y realmente no sabía si la razón de aquello era simplemente por los movimientos algo bruscos que podían dar o por los sentimientos que tenía por él.

Gabriel la tomó de la cintura, levantándola en el aire durante unos segundos para después dejarla tocar el suelo con sus puntas, elevándola nuevamente, dejándola caer suavemente entre sus brazos.

Los rostros de ambos se encontraron a centímetros cuando la pista finalizo, mientras ellos buscaban recuperar aliento, la profesora comenzó a aplaudir de manera intensa, sacándolos a ambos del encuentro de miradas por el cual se encontraban.

― Sabia que no me decepcionarías Gabriel ― Declaró completamente emocionada, tomando las mejillas del joven y estrujándolas levemente ― Tú y la señorita Christine serán pareja para la escena de baile ― Anunció, para después dirigirse al resto de los alumnos ― Ahora, necesito escoger las parejas para que el día de mañana comiencen los ensayos ― Comenzó a ordenar, alejándose de donde ambos se encontraban.

Ella pasó uno de sus mechones tras de su oreja, intentando guardar la compostura y no caer rendida ante él, quedando en ridículo.

Ahora era su compañera de baile, tendría que acostumbrarse.

― Gracias ― Murmuró él, pasando su mano de manera nerviosa por su nuca ― Disculpa si ya quedaste de alguna manera atascada conmigo ― Agregó.

Movió rápidamente sus manos frente a ella, negando repetidamente con su cabeza.

― ¡No! Fue genial bailar contigo, realmente estoy feliz de que seamos, bueno, pareja ― Aquello último fue difícil de pronunciar para ella, pero se armó de valor.

Gabriel sonrió, dejándola pasmada.

― Entonces, te veo mañana, Christine ― Atinó a decir, comenzando a caminar lejos de ella para poder dirigirse a la salida.

Se dispuso a regresar con Audrey, quien no había despegado su vista de ella en ningún instante, en su rostro podría adivinar que deseaba que le contara todo lo que había ocurrido.

Aunque, realmente solo habían bailado.

Pero para ella era mucho más que eso, no podía adivinar lo que Gabriel podía llegar a pensar. Claramente estaba sorprendida de que él la eligiera a ella para la muestra de pasos, incluso podía sentirse completamente soñada por qué el recordaba su nombre.

― ¡Gabriel! ¿Pudiste tener tu dichoso _baile para dos_ con tu amada Christine? ― Aquello no había sido un murmullo, la oración fue gritada a los cuatro vientos por André Bourgeois desde la entrada del recinto.

Su rostro cambio de alegría hasta reflejar terror en sus ojos cuando observó cómo Gabriel comenzaba a correr de manera furiosa hacia él.

Mientras tanto, Christine parpadeo varias veces, analizando los posibles sentidos con los que André pudo haberse referido con aquello.

Y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión que logró que su corazón se desbocara de alegría.

― Un baile para dos ― Murmuró, llevando ambas manos hacia su pecho.

Gabriel agitaba con vehemencia a su amigo desde el umbral de la puerta, con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Giró su vista hacia donde todos se encontraban, encontrándose nuevamente con sus ojos y con una sonrisa, para él.

Tragó saliva, saliendo del lugar y llevándose a André a rastras mientras escuchaba los gritos de Audrey al interior del lugar.

Él día siguiente tendría nuevamente la oportunidad de bailar con ella, se preocuparía por las consecuencias de las palabras de André después.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Algo de estos dos que surgio ante la platica con JuuMLB, me inspiré en sus comentarios que compartimos y parte de ella para hacer este pequeñisimo OS, necesitaba hacer algo de estos dos donde Gabs no fuese tan... Idiota? Luego eso me duele mucho.

Sí, yo pienso que André era alguien a quien no le podias callar la boca, tal como Chloé, y aqui su madre Audrey tambien no lo demuestra.

¡Gracias Juu, por permitirme hacer algo con esto!

Un besote, y espero de verdad que lo disfruten.


End file.
